Arms of a Devil
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Weihnachten was a baby, his family was killed. Weeks later, he was found. Now, he has to face Happy Tree Town, and all its secrets. But, will it be too much? Or, not enough?


**Grim: 'SUP GUYS!**

**Broken: First of all, we'd like to say Merry Christmas! We hope everyone had a great one!**

**Grim: We recently created a new OC named, Weihnachten! So, this is his story!Please enjoy!**

Crying was heard, as a mother chipmunk gently grabbed her baby. It was an odd child. He had green fur, a dark red belly, tipped paws, stripes on his legs, the inside of his ears, and a large line down the middle of his tail. His nose was also dark green, with two dark red stripes on it. His right eye was green, while the other was red. His hair was also a spiked over his forehead, that was red.

Today was the boy's birthday. It was Christmas, and his mother, Angel, a green chipmunk, was busy rocking her baby son.

"Shh," she cooed to the crying boy. "It's okay, Weihnachten. Shh."

Angel smiled as Weihnachten quieted, his eyes now looking up at her as he sucked his thumb. She kissed his forehead, putting him back in his crib, and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, after Angel had gone to work, Weihnachten's older brother walked in. His older brother was a red chipmunk, who was named La. He looked like his father.

"Hey, Weihnachten," La greeted, smiling as the baby chipmunk, as he held a bright green present in his paws. "I've got something for you, little buddy!"

Weihnachten looked at him with confused filled eyes, as he sat up.

"Happy birthday, and Merry Christmas!" he said, giving the present to his little brother. The baby took it, holding the box between his feet, as he stared up at the older.

"Tear it! Like this!" he said, grabbing the boy's paw gently, and making his claw cut the wrapping paper. Weihnachten only smiled widely as he started to tear away the paper. Once it was all gone, there was only a box, making the baby look up at his older sibling once more. La only smiled, opening the box, and folding the flap over.

"Take out your gift!" he urged. Weihnachten slowly reached inside, and pulled out a teddy bear. It had pure white fur, with green and red dots. His eyes were a dark, chocolate brown, as he wore a green and red scarf around his neck. The baby chipmunk giggled happily, hugging the bear tightly.

"'a!" Weihnachten spoke, smiling up at the boy. La tilted his head, a bit confused.

"What?" he asked.

"'a!" he repeated. It finally hit the older chipmunk.

"Oh! You mean 'La'!" he corrected.

"'a!" La smiled. Even though his baby brother hadn't gotten his first words correct, it would have to do. Even if he had messed up his name.

"Goodnight, Weihnachten. I love you." La spoke quietly, kissing his brother's forehead, who giggled, and stood up. He put his free paw on the crib's edge, and hugged his brother with his arm that held his newest companion.

"'ove you, too!" he replied. La nearly cried with happiness, as he laid his baby brother back down. He said his last goodbye, and turned out the light, the only thing that lit up the room being the baby's nightlight.

**Four Weeks Later**

It was now January 22, and Weihnachten was cuddling with his teddy bear. La was in the kitchen, helping Angel bake cookies.

"Okay, La," Angel spoke, placing a paw on her stomach. "I'm gonna go lay down for a moment. Call me when the cookies are ready."

"Okay, mommy!" he replied, smiling as his mother walked upstairs. While La happily waited for the cookies, the door opened, allowing in a red tiger. The tiger was their helper, who often protected them. But, tonight seemed different. He seemed more... lost in thought.

"Hi, Mr. Dawn!" La greeted, waving at the other male, who waved back. The chipmunk watched as the tiger went upstairs, confused as to why he hadn't said anything. Usually Dawn hugged him, said hello, and went into the basement. But, tonight he went upstairs.

A few seconds later, a scream of pain was heard from Angel's room. La already knew. He didn't have to be told, or had to see. Quickly, he ran over to Weihnachten, and picked him up, making sure to grab the teddy bear. He then called the police, and told them everything. The baby chipmunk started to cry, and La could hear Dawn making his way for the stairs. Already knowing where to go, he ran into the basement, and went towards a desk Dawn had, but rarely used. He opened one of the drawers, finding it was empty, and put his baby brother inside, putting the bear by his side.

"Shh," he cooed, tears in his eyes, as he kissed his brother one last time. "Keep quiet. You'll be okay."

"La? Weihnachten?" Dawn's gravel-like voice came. The older brother shut the drawer, making sure to leave a little crack so his sibling to breathe. He grabbed the heaviest thing he could find, which was a large piece of cement. He quietly made his way upstairs, and opened the door, finding the tiger looking around, his back facing him. The door creaked, and Dawn turned around. Without a second thought, La hit the male with the cement, knocking him to the ground, and grabbing the knife he had. He stabbed the man in the chest, but missed his target. He tried to aim for the tiger's heart, but got below it, and it seemed as though he was in no pain. Smiling, Dawn punched La, knocking him off and onto the ground. Retrieving his knife, Dawn picked up the still dazed chipmunk, and put the blade to his throat. La could only hope Weihnachten would be safe as the blade quickly sliced across his skin, slicing his throat open. He chocked on his own blood, before his eyes rolled back into his skull, and he went limp. Already having dragged Angel's body out of the house, and into the lake, Dawn carried the now dead body in his arms, going back towards the murky lake he had dumped the mother's body in. Dawn couldn't help himself but laugh as he threw La's dead body into the freezing water, watching the boy's body float down the lake. But soon, he heard sirens, and he knew he had to go. Turning his heels, Dawn ran off, vanishing into the woods.

**Present Day**

Laughing was heard, as the door opened. Nine tree friends walked in, all of them chattering to one another about this and that, some of them even going down memory lane. They all roamed around the house. There were four groups, and one loner, which was the only female.

The first group were lead guitarist, Syn and Broken. Syn was a black dog. He wore a black zip-up hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and a black fedora.

Broken was a gray fox with white tipped ears, paws, and tail. He wore a green jacket with a black v-neck t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, black slip on Vans, and black glasses. These two were out back, talking about their next performance they were having together, and what song the singers should start with.

The second group were the drummers, Jimmy and Risky. Jimmy was a black cat wearing a black t-shirt with tiny skulls on it, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a gray beanie with black stripes, black glasses, and a piercing underneath his bottom lip.

Risky was a nepative, wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, red sneakers, and blue fingerless gloves. His fur was white with a blue left ear, eye, and paw. He also had a red right ear, eye, and paw. His tail was like a wolf's, as it too was white, with a blue stripe near the middle, a white stripe, and then the rest was red. Both boys were messing with each other in the kitchen, pushing one another around. Jimmy, being older and stronger than him, had locked Risky's arms behind his back, keeping them there and laughing.

The third group were the bassists, Johnny and Azrael. Johnny was a yellow wolf, wearing a black button up t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and black sunglasses.

Azrael was a white polar bear who wore a gray hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, and black boots as well. The bassists roamed the living room, looking in the fireplace, and admiring outside. The two didn't talk much to each other, though they had only met once, and Azrael always seemed to ignore Johnny.

The fourth, and last group, was the singer and rhythm guitarist, Matt and Zacky. Matt was a white tiger, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, black sunglasses, and a black cap with it backwards.

Zacky was a lynx, wearing a black Jack Daniels tank top, dark blue jeans, black Vans, and two piercings on his bottom lip. The two friends laughed about memories, and past adventures and tours they went on as they looked around the upstairs rooms.

The loner was both the singer and rhythm guitarist, Grim. She wore a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, an owl necklace, and a black heart ring on her middle finger on her right paw. She was in the basement, looking at the little book she had found on the table. She sighed, finding nothing interesting in it. She continued to look around, only to knock over another little book. Once the book hit the ground, the girl heard crying. Her tail twitched as she quickly made her way over to the desk that was in the room. She opened the door she heard the noise coming from, and found a very skinny, baby chipmunk laying there, a dusty teddy bear by him. He gently kicked his feet, his paws balled into tight fists, as he shook his head.

"Shh," Grim said quietly, gently taking the chipmunk, and holding him in her arms. "You're okay. You're okay."

The baby looked up at her, red and green eyes showing a mixture of fear, sadness, and confusion. She only smiled warmly at him, rocking back and forth, hearing that the noise had ceased.

"Grim? Are you okay?" Jimmy's voice came.

"I'm fine, Jim!" she called, grabbing the bear and giving it to the young boy. "I just found a huge problem..."

"What's tha-" Jimmy and Risky looked at the child in the fox's arms, both in shock.

"Where'd he come from?" Risky asked, slowly advancing his way towards the girl, his eyes locked on the baby.

"Found him in a desk. I'm surprised he's not dead!" she replied, placing the child on the table, watching as he held his bear tightly, his tail wrapping around himself and the stuffed animal. Risky just smiled, finding the sight cute. He walked over to the little chipmunk, only to have him burst out into screams and tears.

"Is someone dying in here?" Azrael's voice came, as everyone walked into the kitchen. Even Broken and Syn could hear the child's cry, and they were far away from the house.

"Where'd you find this little guy?" Zacky asked, looking at the chipmunk, his head slightly tilted.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Matt asked, arms crossed as he glared at Risky, Jimmy, and Grim. "Cause I wanna sleep tonight!"

"It's not a joke, Matt!" Grim shot, glaring back at the tiger. "I just found this kid in the basement! Back off!"

"Hey, Grim?" Broken spoke, looking at his older sister. "Mind quieting this little guy? I'm getting a headache."

Grim picked the screaming child up, talking to him quietly, and trying to get him to calm down.

"So, what do we do?" Johnny asked, walking towards Grim, and patting the boy's head.

"We sleep here, and in the morning, we go back into town, and find someone to take him." Syn answered. They all agreed, and went their separate ways. Since the baby wouldn't let go of her hoodie, Grim decided to sleep in the same room as him, figuring it would help if he woke up crying once more. Upon entering an empty room, she found that the baby's name was Weihnachten. '_A nice German name.' _she thought, setting the baby in his crib and handing him his teddy bear. She then sat in a rocking chair by him, and fell asleep.

Syn slept in the room downstairs, as Broken was by the backdoor. Matt was upstairs at the end of the hall, Zacky was across the hall from Risky, Jimmy was right next to Grim, Johnny was across from Syn, and Azrael was next to Johnny. The house, surprisingly, was quiet. Weihnachten didn't wake up during the middle of the night, and Grim didn't have to beat Zacky. For once, the nine slept without any interruptions.

**Grim: More chapters to come!**

**Broken: But, this was the first part of Weihnachten's life.**

**Grim: See the little guys on our DA page! PEACE!**

**Broken: BYE!**


End file.
